SOMEDAY -KINGDOM MIX-
'''SOMEDAY -KINGDOM MIX-' est une chanson apparaissant dans Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Originaire de The World Ends With You, cette chanson est composée par Takeharu Ishimoto. La chanson est écrite par SAWA et chantée par Stephanie. Paroles :Grab the key let's go out and have some fun :Have you ever seen such a perfect day? :What's in your mind? Let's do it one by one :Have you ever thought such a day would come? :Time's up! Forget the theory :Start up the brand new story :Straight up and put it shortly :This is the way my life goes :Someone said I am such a foolish girl :Who cares? It's better than without a light :Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight :Explain to me what is justice what is right? :Wait a minute, it's all been done before :How long it takes to do it all over again :What's in your hand? Now drop them one by one :Have you ever thought such a day would come? :Shut up! You're so wordy :Forget about all those worries :Show me your smile, how charming :Go home and kiss your mommy :Somehow I hate to see you lie and lie :I know how dumb I am but so are you :Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once :Explain to me what is justice what is right? :Someone said I am such a foolish girl :Who cares? It's better than without a light :Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight :Explain to me what is justice what is right? :Somehow I hate to see you lie and lie :I know how dumb I am but so are you :Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once :Explain to me what is justice what is right? Traduction en Français Prends la clé, sortons et amusons-nous. As-tu déjà vu une journée aussi parfaite? A quoi tu penses? Faisons-le un par un. As-tu déjà pensé qu'une tel jour viendrait? Il est temps! Oublies la théorie. Commence une toute nouvelle histoire Plus fort et plus court C'est de cette facon que ma vie continue Quelqu'un dit que je suis une idiote Qui s'en soucie ? C'est mieux que sans une lumière. Parfois j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir fort Explique-moi ce qu'est la Justice, qu'est-ce qui est juste ? "Attends une minute, tout ça avait déjà été fait avant" Combien de temps cela prends pour le faire encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta main? Laisse-les tomber un par un maintenant. As-tu déjà pensé qu'une tel jour viendrait ? Tais-toi! Tu es une pipelette ! Oublies tout à propos des problèmes. "Montre-moi ton sourire, que c'est charmant" Rentre chez toi et embrasse ta mère. D'une certaine manière, je déteste te voir mentir encore et encore Je sais à quel point je suis idiote mais tu l'est aussi Parfois, j'ai envie de rire et pleurer en même temps Explique-moi ce qu'est la Justice, qu'est-ce qui est juste ? Tais-toi! Tu es une pipelette ! Oublies tout à propos des problèmes. "Montre-moi ton sourire, que c'est charmant" Rentre chez toi et embrasse ta mère. Quelqu'un dit que je suis une idiote Qui s'en soucie ? C'est mieux que sans une lumière. Parfois j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir fort Explique-moi ce qu'est la Justice, qu'est-ce qui est juste ? D'une certaine manière, je déteste te voir mentir encore et encore Je sais à quel point je suis idiote mais tu l'est aussi Parfois, j'ai envie de rire et pleurer en même temps Explique-moi ce qu'est la Justice, qu'est-ce qui est juste ? Galerie Voir aussi *TWISTER -KINGDOM MIX- *CALLING -KINGDOM MIX- Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance